une fine équipe de bras cassés
by ylg
Summary: des one-shots, sans lien chronologique, sur des aventures louzesques pour l'équipe Mustang :: 1er volet : sous le soleil. 2e: heures sup' avec un fantôme. 3e: équivalent local de la fête de Pâques. 4e: une blague bien grasse. 5e: des rumeurs sur Roy. MàJ, 6e: où Mustang fait une démonstration de son alchimie, au grand dam de ses adversaires ET de ses propres hommes !
1. trois boulets de retour du désert

Deux one-shots dans lesquels les subordonnés de Mustang passent pour des boulets finis. Ne vous y trompez pas, je les adore. Mais j'aime bien être cruelle avec les persos que j'aime, de temps en temps.

* * *

**Titre :** trois boulets de retour du désert  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnages :** Roy Mustang et son équipe  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones  
**Warnings :** torture louzesque d'innocents personnages secondaires (Hein, quoi ? "J'ai déjà tué plein de fois Fury sur 30morts" ? Ça ne m'a donc pas suffi ? Ben... 'faut croire que non. XD )

**Thèmes :** « coup de soleil » et « journal intime » pour 31 jours  
Note/**Timeline** : série animée, après l'épisode 36. du moins il me semble me souvenir que c'était le 36. ou peut-être le 35 ? Vous vous rappelez, vous ? la fois où Ed sabote un convoi ishbal puis embarque Rick, Leo et Winry dans le désert ?

oOo

Les troupes chargées d'escorter les réfugiés ishbals vers leur nouveau camp étaient de retour. Ça voulait dire que Roy allait enfin pouvoir récupérer ses subordonnés. Une semaine que son équipe se réduisait au seul Farman, ça faisait trop ! même si l'adjudant travaillait comme deux, il ne suffisait pas à les remplacer tous, et bon sang, il était ennuyeux au possible.

Quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit pour livrer passage à ses troupes, il passa une longue, longue minute à détailler la seule Riza Hawkeye, au garde-à-vous devant lui.

« Et... où sont les autres ?  
- À l'infirmerie, mon Colonel.  
- L'infirmerie.  
- Sir, oui, Sir. »

Roy prit une longue inspiration. Il sentait venir les ennuis.  
« Ai-je envie de savoir ce qui a pu leur arriver lors d'une mission aussi simple que d'escorter quelques dizaines de civils en train ? »  
(Oh, les civils auraient pu se rebeller et attaquer l'armée. C'était bien parti pour, quand ils ont débarqué au camp. Mais Roy a pris soin de les mater puis leur situation leur a été réexpliquée dans les règles. Plus de problème de ce côté-là normalement, ils auraient dû se tenir à carreau ensuite. Et s'il s'était produit une révolte, il l'aurait su bien plus tôt.)

« Permission de parler librement, Sir ? »  
Roy lâcha un soupir. He ben, autant prendre la suite des mauvaises nouvelles...  
« Allez-y.  
- Ils sont malades, mon Colonel. »

Roy leva les mains, sur la défensive.  
« D'accord. D'accord. D'accord. Tant pis, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. »

Riza et Farman échangèrent un regard perplexe. Mais gardèrent donc le silence. Quelques minutes de plus en tout cas, avant que Roy ne cède ; il ne voulait pas risquer de subir des détails morbides, mais quand même, ça n'est pas qu'il s'inquiétait mais presque...

« Bon. Et c'est grave ?  
- He bien... »

Un coup frappé à la porte les interrompit. Les détails attendraient encore un peu.  
« Ouais ? »

Breda fit son apparition. Du moins, ça devait être Breda. Entre les cheveux roux ras et la bedaine sous l'uniforme débraillé, sa peau avait viré au rose soutenu, tartiné d'une généreuse couche d'une crème à usage médicinal, blanchâtre et toute luisante de gras.

Roy se demanda un instant si on se fichait de lui. D'un côté, il était soulagé qu'en fait de maladie, il ne soit question que d'un vilain coup de soleil. De l'autre, est-ce qu'un simple coup de soleil méritait qu'on fasse autant d'histoires dessus ? Et son exaspération se lisait sur son visage.

« Bon, si c'est que ça... »

(« Quoi, que ça ?! Ça fait un mal de ch- ça fait vachement mal ! » protesta Breda à mi-voix, à l'intention de Farman – puisque personne d'autre ne s'y intéresserait : le Colonel était plus énervé qu'autre chose et Hawkeye déjà au courant.)

« Et les deux autres ? »  
Roy semblait sur le point d''ajouter, « s'ils tirent au flanc pour un trois fois rien pareil, je vais leur montrer ce que c'est qu'une vraie brûlure ! »  
« On ne sait pas encore exactement. »

Génial, soupira Roy à part lui : on lui emprunte ses hommes pour une mission de logistique, et on les lui rend tout brûlés ou atteints de maladies tropicales bizarres. Quelques soupçons accusateurs commencèrent à se former dans l'esprit de Roy. Il était pourtant encore loin de la vérite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la grande silhouette de Havoc s'encadra à l'entrée du bureau, cigarette éteinte et sourire goguenard en coin. Égal à lui-même. Il salua avec désinvolture.

« Ben. Il a pas l'air franchement malade, nota Roy intérieurement. Se ficherait-on de moi, le retour... »

C'est là que le grand sous-lieutenant se mit à tousser. D'une manière caverneuse franchement pas rassurante. Le colonel révisa aussitôt son jugement. À sa grande suprise, le principal intéressé pourtant n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser plus que ça.

« Euh. Havoc, vous êtes sûr d'aller bien ?  
- Ouaip. »

Roy s'inquiéta quand même,  
« Ça a l'air sérieux, non ? Ils n'auraient pas dû vous garder plus longtemps ou vous envoyer à l'hôpital ou je ne sais quoi ? »

Suspicieux, il était prêt à battre en retraite. Non mais, il reformula ses accusations mentales : « On envoie mes troupes se crâmer dans un désert de sable, certains reviennent d'ailleurs avec des coups de soleil, comment ça se fait que lui, là, il ramène une grippe ou quelque chose de bizarre dans ce genre ? »

« C'est pas contagieux, au moins ?  
- Hein ? Non non. Les médecins ont dit que c'était juste du sable.  
- Du... sable ? Comment ça du sable ?

Havoc haussa les épaules.  
« Dans les poumons. Z'ont dit que c'était impressionnant  
-et comment !-  
» mais pas grave et que ça s'en irait tout seul. Euh. Avec le temps. »

(D'accord, acquiesça Roy : bizarre au possible. Pas contagieux. Mais bizarre. Et est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas _de toute façon_ censés mettre en arrêt les soldats dont les performances sont diminuées, contagieux ou pas ?)

« Et Fury ? »

Les regards se portèrent vers Havoc.

« Ben quoi ?  
- Vous êtes le dernier à avoir eu de ses nouvelles, non ?  
- Ah, oui. Non, lui ils veulent le garder toute la nuit.  
- Pour quelque chose de normal, au moins ? » demanda Roy avec humeur, s'attirant un regard scandalisé de Riza. Sa manière d'exprimer son inquiétude pour ses subordonnés n'était pas la plus explicite qui soit.  
« Insolation carabinée, Sir.

Roy retint à grand' peine un soupir exaspéré. Pour le coup du sable, d'accord, personne ne s'y serait attendu... mais ça ?

« Mais c'est pourtant pas difficile à repérer et à traiter, une insolation !! Même sans être passé par le désert d'Ishbal. On leur apprend quoi à l'école à ces blancs-becs maintenant ?  
- Ç'aurait pu être une réaction à l'eau, intervint Riza.  
- Il a été épouvantablement malade pendant tout le trajet de retour, ajouta Breda.  
- Remarquez, quand je l'ai croisé en repartant il avait presque réussi à convaincre les toubibs qu'il allait beaucoup mieux, depuis qu'on l'avait re-rempli de flotte et vu qu'il avait eu le temps de se reposer.  
- Presque ?  
- Ben, c'est là qu'il a recommencé à vomir sur les godasses du toubib.  
- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoiiir ! coupa Roy.  
- Mon Colonel, les sous-lieutenants Breda et Havoc n'étaient pas là au moment où vous avez donné cette directive, ils ne pouvaient pas deviner. »

Laissants ses subordonnés reprendre leur routine familière – discuter beaucoup et faire à peu près semblant de travailler efficacement, dans le cas des deux sous-lieutenants avec en plus leurs maladies exotiques pour les handicaper : au moindre mouvement, Breda se plaignait d'avoir mal partout et Havoc recommençait à tousser – Roy se prit la tête à deux mains.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye, vous allez mettre _ça_ dans le rapport de mission ?  
- Il le faudra bien, Sir. »

Et pendant que Riza remplissait diligeamment sa feuille officielle  
» tel jour tel mois telle année  
QG Centre  
libellé de la mission  
destination/objetif

Roy en remplissait une autre, mentalement.  
» Cher journal,  
tel jour tel mois telle année  
Je ne suis toujours pas Généralissime, malgré la chaleur Riza refuse toujours de porter des mini-jupes, et en parlant de chaleur, je suis entouré de boulets !

« Mais qu'eeest-ce qui m'a pris de prendre une pareille équipe de bras cassés sous mes ordres, bon sang de bois ?? »


	2. une histoire de fantôme

**Titre : **une histoire de fantôme  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Personnages : **Cain Fury et le reste de l'équipe Mustang  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **tout est la propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu. Inspiré de la deuxième moitié de l'épisode 37 et du bonus au premier roman. (Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu couiner bêtement sur ce passage, dans ses deux versions !)

**Thèmes : « **mort de peur » et « mort avec un crayon dans le nez » pour 30morts.  
Note : d'autres fics sur le thème de la « mort » se trouvent dans mon recueil « C'est fragile, un soldat » mais attention, là-bas les gens meurent pour de vrai. Cette fic-ci est une exception.

oOo

Une fois de plus, le colonel Mustang avait mal géré sa paperasse administrative. Voilà toute son équipe coincée au retour d'une mission en heures supplémentaires à un horaire complètement indu. Tout ça parce qu'il les avait sortis sur le terrain sans besoin réel et surtout sans prendre soin de régler d'autres tâches plus urgentes avant. Résultat, ils se retrouvaient à devoir vérifier et justifier des tas et des tas d'attributions de missions extérieures sur le QG Est et les avant-postes en dépendant sur une durée semblant remonter aux calendes grecques.  
Des heures passées sur ce travail monotone et rébarbatif… la nuit était tombée depuis belle lurette, les autres bureaux de l'étage s'étaient tous vidés. Pour un peu, on croirait qu'ils étaient seuls au monde et comptabilisaient le travail fourni par des disparus, des morts, des fantômes…  
C'est ce que laissa échapper Farman, d'une voix plate qui retentit lugubrement dans le murmure des pages et des crayons, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Whoo, t'as failli me faire peur, c'est malin ! protesta mollement Havoc.  
- À propos de fantôme, intervint Breda, vous connaissez la rumeur ?  
- Quelle rumeur ? demanda Fury d'une petite voix mal assurée.  
- Le fantôme du quatrième étage.  
- Ah oui, fit Farman : on prétend qu'à minuit, le fantôme d'une secrétaire morte en service apparaît. »

Fury se figea sur son dossier, inquiet. Havoc ôta sa cigarette de sa bouche quelques secondes.  
« Mais… mais il vient d'où, ce fantôme ? voulut savoir Fury, presque tremblant.  
- On dit que la pauvre fille est restée travailler trop longtemps, qu'elle s'est endormie en vérifiant la comptabilité d'un colonel qui détournait les stocks de trombones et qu'elle s'est affalée sur son bureau… » commença Breda d'un ton théâtral, faisant planer le mystère. Et Farman compléta, d'une voix sépulcrale :  
« Et elle est tombée, comme ça, et s'est empalé le nez sur son crayon, qui lui a transpercé le cerveau. Elle s'est tuée sur le coup. »

Un glapissement terrifié retentit à ces mots. Havoc en laissa échapper sa cigarette.  
« Fury, au nom du ciel, pas la peine de hurler si fort !  
- Mais… mais… mais…  
- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! combien de fois faudra-t-il répéter que les fantômes n'existent pas ? râla leur colonel.  
- Ah, permettez, Sir, les gars de la Deuxième Section disent qu'ils l'ont vue ! elle avait des cernes monstrueux, les yeux bleus et du sang et de la cervelle en bouillie qui lui dégoulinaient du nez !  
- C'est ça, et ils l'ont sans doute vue qui hantait le bistro du coin un soir qu'ils revenaient d'une bonne biture, ironisa Mustang.  
- C'est très sérieux, Colonel ! il ne faut pas plaisanter avec les esprits, s'entêta Breda. Imaginez que vous la fâchiez ? elle viendra nous empêcher de finir notre boulot dans les temps ! »

Là-dessus, Fury se mit à pleurer. Roy s'énerva de plus belle :  
« Gnégnégné. He bien qu'elle vienne, et nous lui présenterons Havoc. Le fantôme d'une secrétaire qui bossait trop, au moins, ne pourra pas lui reprocher son boulot, pas vrai ?  
- Ah, c'est spirituel, ça, » bougonna l'intéressé.  
Breda ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, malgré l'atmosphère plombée.

C'est là qu'une voix froide, qu'ils auraient jurée venir d'outre-tombe, retentit :  
« Messieurs, dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons encore une pile conséquente de dossiers à traiter, que nous en avons encore pour deux bonnes heures au moins et qu'il se fait tard ? »

Tous sursautèrent de nouveau à l'injonction de Riza Hawkeye. Mais avant qu'ils puissent soit protester soit acquiescer, selon, l'horloge se mit à sonner, égrenant les coups de onze heures, que chacun compta avec angoisse. En lieu d'un douzième qu'il se surprirent à attendre, un vagissement de peur se fit entendre : Fury, terrifié, tassé sur sa chaise, qui continua ensuite à gémir doucement.

« C'est pas bientôt fini, ces conneries ? soupira Mustang, excédé. On ne va quand même pas refaire une chasse aux fantômes pour vous convaincre de vous remettre au travail !  
- Elle ne se montrera pas si on la cherche, mon Colonel ! Elle se cachera, puis elle apparaîtra quand on ne s'y attendra plus, et elle va tous nous tuer.  
- N'importe quoi…  
- On va tous mouriiir ! » sanglota Fury, envoyant promener tous les stylos à sa portée dans un geste de panique. Puis il se recroquevilla plus encore sur sa chaise, pleurnichant hystériquement.  
« Hey…  
- Fury, un peu de calme, bon sang ! vous êtes un soldat, ou une fillette ? »

Mais il n'écoutait pas, définitivement persuadé que le fantôme viendrait dans l'heure qui suivrait lui arracher le cerveau à coups de crayon.

« Adjudant Farman, Sous-lieutenant Breda, dites-lui que vous avez inventé toutes ces fariboles, grinça Mustang.  
- Mais, Colonel…  
- C'est un ordre.  
- Le fantôme… »

Riza s'empara du pistolet négligemment posé sur son bureau, l'arma et le reposa, calmement : clic, toc. Silence.  
« D'accord, d'accord, le fantôme ne viendra pas si on est nombreux et sur nos gardes, » concédèrent-ils.  
En pure perte : Fury, mort de trouille, ne les entendait même plus, ressemblant étrangement, dans sa prostration, à Havoc le jour où il s'était vu rejeté en faveur d'Armstrong.

« J'crois qu'on en tirera plus rien ce soir, conclut ledit Havoc, toujours aussi flegmatique.  
- Rhaa… j'en ai marre ! Remettez-vous au travail, tous, sans exception, et que plus personne ne parle de fantômes ! interdiction formelle de dire quoi que ce soit d'inutile à ces foutus papelards ! Allez hop exécution ! » tempêta leur officier commandant.

Sur le coup de la colère, il rappelait bizarrement à ses subordonnés le FullMetal Alchemist. Mais, notant son degré d'énervement, tous jugèrent plus sain de ne rien lui en faire remarquer. Et se remirent à travailler comme il le leur demandait si gentiment.

Même Hawkeye remit la sécurité de son arme avec l'ombre d'un sourire de satisfaction en voyant leur diligence : s'il fallait en arriver à de telles extrémités pour mettre le colonel lui-même au travail et à motiver tous ses coéquipiers, peut-être devrait-elle tenter de monter elle aussi de nouvelles histoires de revenants, qui sait ?

oOo

* * *

Voilà, voilà, voilà. Mais je ne sais pas du tout si je recommencerai un jour à me fiche d'eux comme ça et si je reviendrai pour un troisième épisode d'aventures louzesques, ou si je m'arrête... on verra bien ?


	3. le lapin

**Titre : ** Chaud lapin !  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages : **l'équipe Mustang  
**Genre : **crack  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Continuité : **TWT total.  
**Notes : **une fic de Pâques commencée en 2006, et finalement reprise et terminée à l'été 2009 ; et à propos, y'a-t-il quelqu'un assez imaginatif pour inventer une variation plausible sur "eostr" ou sur "pessh" pour le monde d'Amestris où les fêtes religieuses soient n'existent pas soient sont tombées aux oubliettes depuis plusieurs siècles ?  
**Avertissements : **j'ai bien peur que plus ça va au long de cette fic, plus l'IC passe par la fenêtre... mais une fois de temps en temps, j'espère qu'on peut me passer ce caprice.  
**Prompt : **Jeannot Lapin  
**Nombre de mots : **environ 1000

oOo

Une splendide matinée de printemps, ça faisait du bien après l'hiver, de voir le soleil et le beau temps pointer leur nez. Assurément, ça plaisait à pas mal de monde, un coin de ciel bleu, des températures brusquement plus douces et un début de verdure.  
Parmi les membres de l'équipe, arrivant un par un au bureau, un surtout avait un sourire rayonnant ce jour-là.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur aujourd'hui ?  
- C'est le printemps ! »

Bon, ça, tout le monde l'avait constaté, hein. L'un se dit qu'il lui en fallait vraiment peu… et d'autres de râler :

« Ouais, super. Les maladies vont se réveiller de leur hibernation, puis ce sera le tour des plantes et les allergies au pollen. Et puis les insectes...  
- Mais… c'est aussi bientôt la fête de xXx.  
- Génial, on va se goinfrer d'œufs en sucre, de chocolat et de petits pains en forme de poissons ! »

Un véritable cri du cœur…

Farman tenta bien d'expliquer :  
« À l'origine, il s'agit d'une fête religieuse à l'occasion du renouveau…  
- Ça, tout le monde s'en fiche ! » ; Havoc le coupa sans ambages.

Pendant ce temps, Fury se mit distraitement, très distraitement, et joyeusement aussi, au travail, en chantonnant.

Question désinvolte de Havoc à Hawkeye :  
« Vous pensez qu'il croit encore au conte du grand lapin qui dépose les œufs ?  
- Ah ça… »

o

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée… Mustang faisait semblant de travailler, s'ennuyant sur ses papiers à remplir qui ne l'intéressent pas le moins du monde.

Jamais à cours d'idées pour se distraire de tout ce fourbi administratif, il lança une idée, apparemment au hasard :

« Puisque c'est le printemps, on pourrait fêter ça en adoptant une mascotte !  
- Autre que Black Hayate ? »

Roy eut un sourire narquois :

« On pourrait plus simplement déguiser quelqu'un en lapin en peluche géant, juste le temps des fêtes.  
- Qui ça ? »

Pouf, un Fury aux yeux pleins d'étoiles ! L'idée avait de quoi plaire, pour lui.

« Et vous verriez qui dans ce rôle, monsieur le chaud lapin ? lança Havoc  
- Oh, j'en connais un autre pas mal dans ce genre aussi, rétorqua l'interpellé.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Bien sûr, mon cher Jeannot. Vous feriez un lapin adorable. »

Un ange passa. Et pas celui censé amener le printemps. Est-ce utile de préciser que seul Roy – bon, et peut-être Fury aussi - étaient de cet avis ?

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Colonel.  
- Oh, tiens. Depuis quand mettez-vous en doute ce qu'affirme votre officier supérieur ?  
- Sauf votre respect, je ne pense vraiment pas que ça soit une bonne idée.  
- Mais bien sûr que si ! » tonna une grosse voix.

_Ça_, par un si beau matin, l'équipe Mustang aurait pu s'en passer. Et Havoc encore plus.  
Non vraiment, le p'tit Fury, 50 kilos tout mouillé, ses grands yeux innocents et son sourire d'enfant, passe encore, de sa part c'était mignon de réclamer un lapin pour la fête du printemps. Mais cent-cinquante kilos de muscles et de traditions ancestrales agrémentées de petites étincelles rose fuschia, c'était carrément terrifiant.

« Vous allez voir ! l'époustouflante technique de couture familiale des Armstrong !  
- Couture ? »

Non, personne ci présent ne voulait voir. Et pourtant Armstrong insista :  
« Vous verrez : le Colonel a raison, cela vous ira à ravir. »

Et si, cette annonce faite, il s'éclipsa aussitôt, c'était pour mieux revenir quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de peluche rose. Rose !

Et sans aide de l'alchimie, uniquement à la force monstrueuse du poignet, à vue d'œil, sans même dresser un patron d'abord et qui plus est en temps absolument record, Alex Louis Armstrong cousit un costume de lapin géant.

Ça dépassait toutes les attentes de Roy. Il comptait juste plaisanter, à la base... Mais bon, puisque le costume était fait ! ça serait dommage de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout de l'idée. Juste pour voir.

Sauf que Havoc s'obstinait à refuser :

« Je ne peux pas mettre ça.  
- Mais si, mais si : il est à vos mesures exactes.  
- Parce que vous l'avez mesuré, avant ?  
- Inutile, quand on a la technique du coup d'œil parfait, transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong ! Ça fait partie de la couture ! »

Pour la première fois ce jour-là, ses collègues ressentirent une pointe de compassion pour Havoc : bon, d'accord, savoir qu'Armstrong était capable de mettre votre corps entier en équation en un clin d'œil, ça n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant. Mais personne ne l'aurait admis ouvertement.  
Et surtout pas Roy, qui avait là son autorité mise en jeu :

« Et puis, insista Havoc pendant que les autres prenaient le temps de réfléchir à ce problème, pendant les heures de service en tant que soldat je suis censé rester en uniforme. Pas passer une tenue fantaisie.  
- Sauf si je vous assigne une mission en camouflage. Vous pouvez garder l'uniforme en-dessous, remarquez, on ne vous demande pas un strip-tease sur place. »  
Sans laisser loisir à Havoc de s'étrangler « Manquerait plus que ça !! » Roy enchaîna en s'adressant à Armstrong : « N'est-ce pas, ça passe ?  
- Tout à fait, il y a assez d'espace pour s'accommoder des épaisseurs de vêtement standard, toutefois ça serait plus confortable de se mettre à l'aise. »  
Et il appuya comme de bien entendu ces dires en ôtant ses propres veste et chemise et en prenant la pose.

« Alors voilà. Sous-Lieutenant, c'est un ordre de votre supérieur. Na. Si vous avez du temps pour protester et chercher des excuses, c'est que vous n'êtes pas assez occupé et je vous donne de quoi le remplir.  
Et puis vous ne voudriez pas frustrer le sergent-major Fury et vexer le major Armstrong en refusant de porter le costume qu'il vient de se dévouer pour préparer.  
Alors exécution. »

_Ouais, « exécution », c'est exactement ça_, marmonna Havoc qui avait l'impression que pour une raison obscure, Mustang avait décidé de sa perte et qu'on le conduisait à l'échaffaud.

« Allons, allons. Imaginez qu'on vous rend service ainsi. Vous savez ce qu'on dit : les femmes adorent les trucs mignons. Pensez donc au succès que vous aurez si des photos de _Jeannot_ circulent ! »


	4. du lubrifiant ?

**Titre : **Une histoire de lubrifiant  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **l'équipe Mustang, avec Havoc et Ed à part  
**Genre : **crack  
**Gradation : **R / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Sqaure Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Avertissements : **un soldat, un mioche largement mineur mais tyrannique et exigeant, une bouteille de lubrifiant pour moteur... un langage fort peu châtié aussi, et puis des blagues grasses - c'est le thème après tout.  
**Note : **oh, oui, c'est quelque chose de très cliché que je vous écris là, mais bon, une fois de temps de temps ?

**Thèmes :** 1#08, "ouïe" et 13, "huile" pour 30 interdits ; "gras" pour 31 jours (24 septembre '06)  
**Nombre de mots : **un bon millier

oOo

Un Edward Elric de fort méchante humeur trônait sur un des canapés du Colonel Mustang, attendant que l'enfoiré à qui ils appartenaient daigne ramener ses fesses au bureau, qu'il puisse faire son rapport. Parce que, évidemment, ce fainéant avait trouvé à s'éclipser, escorté de son premier lieutenant, ayant ailleurs d'autres obligations à remplir foutrement plus importantes que ce petit péteux de FullMetal.

Breda, Farman et Fury se faisaient aussi discrets que possibles, tenant de continuer à travailler – impossible de d'essayer de faire seulement semblant.  
Dehors, il pleuvait à verse. Le Colonel allait sans nul doute être lui aussi d'une humeur massacrante quand il rentrerait.  
Les infortunés soldats en étaient réduits à se demander ce qui serait le pire : assister à la confrontation entre les deux alchimistes sérieusement en pétard, ce qui ne manquerait pas de faire des étincelles, ou que le Colonel se fasse encore plus attendre, au risque de voir Ed péter les plombs avant et passer sa mauvaise humeur sur eux.  
En plus, Havoc avait lui aussi trouvé moyen de disparaître on ne savait où, alors qu'il devait être celui qui s'entendait le mieux avec "le boss"…

Juste au moment où Breda marmonnait dans sa barbe que franchement, ce type abusait, la porte s'ouvrit. Havoc salua avec désinvolture et traversa la pièce sans s'arrêter, se dirigeant droit au bureau du Colonel.

« Alors, prêt ?  
- Plus que jamais. Qu'est-ce qui a pris si longtemps, encore ?  
- Oh, ça va, ça va. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, ça se trouve pas dans le premier placard venu, ce truc. 'pouviez pas en transmuter vous-même, non ?  
- Nan, Breda a catégoriquement refusé de me prêter le beurre de son sandwich et il n'y a rien d'autre d'approchant dans tout ce foutu bureau. »

La porte se referma sur Havoc, réduisant les trois laissés-pour-compte échanger un regard perplexe et un tant soit peu inquiet :  
« Du beurre ? ils comptaient en faire quoi ?  
- Franchement, mieux vaut ne pas le savoir…  
- Vous croyez ?  
- Ouep. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais ça ressemblait furieusement à une bouteille d'huile, ce que Havoc avait à la main.  
- Plus exactement, un lubrifiant spécial… »  
Un silence pesant s'ensuivit.

Et malgré cette sage résolution, Farman et Breda se levèrent et s'empressèrent d'aller écouter à la porte du bureau du fond.

« Z'êtes sûr, boss ?  
- Définitivement. J'ai _besoin _de ça et vous êtes le seul à qui je peux le demander, alors hop, au boulot.  
- Bon, bon. Mais, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, hein.  
- Pas grave, moi je sais comment. Z'aurez qu'à suivre. »

S'ensuivit un bruit de tissu froissé, le choc sourd d'une botte tombant à terre, puis d'une deuxième, de nouveaux froissements, et le soupir caractéristique du canapé recevant le poids d'un corps.

« Bon ben, j'y vais, hein.  
- Pas trop tôt ! il faut que je vous prenne la main pour que vous le fassiez ou quoi ? »

Un léger grincement de ressort retentit : le canapé protestant sous le poids d'une deuxième personne.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Breda et Farman se regardèrent d'un air ahuri.  
« Ils s'apprêtent vraiment à faire ce à quoi je pense, là maintenant tout de suite ?  
- Ça m'en a tout l'air.  
- Ils ne peuvent pas oser faire ça, » intervint Fury d'une toute petite voix.

Mais si, ils osaient. Comme s'ils allaient se gêner ! Ed avait donné des ordres, Havoc obéissait. Il avait beau n'être qu'un insupportable morveux de même pas quinze ans, il restait leur supérieur et il avait une manière de demander qui ne souffrait aucun refus. Si l'on tenait toutefois à son intégrité physique et à sa dignité.  
Avec lui, les règlements militaires et les lois civiles pouvaient aller se faire voir.

« Comme ça ?  
- Nnn, un peu plus haut. Oui, là. Là ! à fond ! »

« Mon dieu, » souffla Fury, n'osant croire ce qu'il entendait.  
Farman se plaqua de plus belle contre la porte. Breda hésita un instant, puis, la curiosité étant la plus forte, il en fit autant.

« Aah, c'est pas assez, encore !  
- Z'êtes sûr ?  
- Évidemment, allez, z'êtes un homme ou pas ? Un peu de nerf, pressez-moi ça plus fort. »

« Oui, comme ça ! »

« Encore, encore, plus. Allez, mettez-la-moi toute, tant qu'on y est. »

« Oh que c'est bon… »

« Aaah, boss, bougez pas comme ça, je ne m'en sors plus !  
- Quoi, moi je bouge ?  
- Oui. Arrêtez un peu de vous tortiller ou je n'arriverai à rien. »

Un grognement suivit. Puis de nouveaux grincements. Murmures indéchiffrables. Nouveaux gémissements étouffés. Et toujours ces couinements de ressorts mal huilés…

Et cela continua ainsi pendant un long quart d'heure.  
Fury avait viré au rouge soutenu, le nez plongé dans un dossier quelconque, sans avoir pu en tourner une seule page, incapable de se concentrer, et n'osant en fait même plus faire le moindre geste. Breda et Farman s'étaient absorbés dans l'écoute des bruits non plus suspects mais carrément limpides, roulant parfois des yeux ou laissant une grimace parler pour eux quand une exclamation plus forte fusait.

Enfin, Ed laissa échapper un long râle de contentement. Havoc soupira d'aise. Les ressorts gémirent une dernière fois et le froufroutement des vêtements qu'on ramasse précipita les deux écouteurs-aux-portes vers leur bureau.

Ils avaient à peine regagné leurs places, que Havoc ressortait, maugréant quelque chose d'inintelligible et se frottant les mains comme si elles étaient souillées par quelque chose de vraiment dégoûtant qu'il ne pouvait attendre d'aller laver. D'ailleurs, il prit la direction des toilettes sans s'arrêter un seul instant, sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards scrutateurs de ses collègues. Lesquels reportèrent donc leur attention sur la porte du bureau qu'il avait laissée entrebâillée, révélant un Ed en caleçon, toujours assis sur le canapé, commençant à peine à se rhabiller, bien tranquillement.  
La petite séance à laquelle il venait de se livrer avec le lieutenant l'avait visiblement comblé et remis de fort bonne humeur. Il reboutonna ce qu'il y avait à boutonner, rezippa ce qu'il y avait à zipper, s'étira voluptueusement et entreprit de rechausser ses godillots en fredonnant.  
Cela fait, il se releva d'un bond, sautilla deux ou trois fois sur place, s'étira une dernière fois.  
C'est alors qu'il remarqua les yeux interrogateurs posés sur lui.

« Ben quoi ?  
- Non, rien.  
- Z'êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez, boss.  
- Juste, tant que vous restez discret.  
- Quoi ? j'avais besoin d'un bon graissage, où est le mal à ça ? Avec toute la drache qui tombe, mes automails risquent de rouiller, c'est chiant comme tout, et si je reviens tout coincé Winry va me démâter à coups de clé à molette… »


	5. la vie amoureuse du Colonel

**Titre : **et quand on a trop d'imagination...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couples : **Roy Mustang/une fille, et diverses suggestions slashesques parmi l'équipe  
**Genre : **gros nawak/un peu de fétichisme bizarre  
**Gradation : **PG-13 à R / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Notes : **le brouillon pour cette fic datait de bien trois ou quatre ans au moins, et à la relecture je trouve que ça se sent...  
**Prompt : ** « furie »  
**Continuité :** ayez vu l'épisode 37 de la 1ère série, pour l'ambiance ?  
**Nombre de mots : **près de 2000

oOo

Ça fait partie des petits rituels du bureau. Hawkeye est généralement la première, et profite de son avance pour vérifier le bon fonctionnement de son arme. Quand Havoc se trouve une copine, les autres s'arrangent pour arriver un peu plus tôt.

« 100 000 cens qu'il se fait purement poser un lapin, offre Breda.  
- 100 000 cens qu'il se fait plaquer le premier soir, renchérit Fury.  
- 100 000 cens que le Colonel la lui pique avant la semaine prochaine, conclut Farman.  
- Semaine ? tu vois sacrément loin !  
- Elle l'a abordé au bar et s'est littéralement collée à lui en gloussant qu'elle raffolait des militaires. Apparemment elle les préfère hauts-gradés.  
- Ça veut dire qu'il t'est passé devant ? »

Farman fusille Breda du regard. Hawkeye les toise tous trois, replaçant son chargeur. Tous regagnent leurs postes, l'air de rien.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur un Havoc maussade.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? » carillonne Breda.

Havoc s'assied en grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible. Avant que ses collègues parviennent à lui soutirer la moindre information sur son rendez-vous loupé, Mustang fait irruption, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Vous êtes en retard, Colonel, remarque froidement Hawkeye.  
- Havoc, vous pouvez récupérer votre cinglée de copine, » crache-t-il, ignorant complètement son premier lieutenant.

Bonjour l'ambiance… Breda, Farman et Fury se plongent dans leurs paperasses, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.  
La porte s'ouvre encore une fois, à toute volée, et une gerbe d'étincelles roses jaillit.

« Colonel ! lance Armstrong, j'ai entendu dire que vous traversiez une mauvaise passe. Ne désespérez pas, tout finit toujours par s'arranger.  
- Y compris la veine de cocu qu'il a ? demande amèrement Havoc.  
- Techniquement, c'est pas _lui_le cocu, » souffle Farman, alors que Fury lui fait frénétiquement signe de se taire.

Mustang se laisse tomber sur sa chaise, l'air d'encore plus mauvais poil que Havoc. Lequel commence à retrouver le sourire. Hawkeye décide de faire semblant de ne _rien_ voir. _Tout est parfaitement normal n'intervenons surtout pas dans ces pathétiques affaires de Mâles_, se répétait-elle. D'accord, une curiosité malsaine se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer, mais la voix de la raison était la plus forte : mieux valait ne _pas_savoir.

« Allons, ce n'est pas pour _une_ conquête qui a mal tourné qu'il faut vous laisser abattre, » tonne Armstrong, assénant une vigoureuse claque sur l'épaule du Colonel. Chose curieuse, Mustang glapit.  
Tout le bureau marque une pause. Même Hawkeye oublie qu'elle les ignorait. Armstrong fait prudemment un pas en arrière. Il n'a pourtant pas frappé si fort…

« Waow. C'était si terrible que ça ? » s'enquiert Havoc, haussant un sourcil.

Mustang lui jette un regard noir, avant de grincer,  
« Je suis tombé sur une véritable furie. »

Fury lève le nez de son dossier, interloqué, et Breda lui colle une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

« C'est pas à toi qu'on parle, souffle-t-il entre ses dents, fais semblant de bosser. »

Non, c'était un tout autre genre. Roy frémit en se remémorant cette nuit... épique.

« Colonel, oooh Colonel…  
- Appelez-moi Roy, voyons, je ne suis plus en uniforme, plaisante-t-il en se débarrassant de ses sous-vêtements.  
- Mmm… ça peut s'arranger, » minaude la demoiselle.  
_Quoi ? elle veut qu'on se rhabille avant même d'être passés aux choses sérieuses ?_s'inquiète-t-il intérieurement.

Mais non, elle se contente de poser sa jolie main aux ongles soigneusement manucurés sur l'épaule musclée de Mustang. Et lui laboure la chair, laissant quatre sillons bien rouges. Elle l'a quasiment griffé jusqu'au sang.  
Puis elle l'embrasse, et descend, faisant courir ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire puis du cou, jusqu'à l'épaule maltraitée.  
Elle y dépose un baiser, qu'elle prolonge, prolonge…  
_Bon, si elle veut juste la jouer possessive_… et il reprend ses caresses, oubliant la griffure qui lui brûle la peau.  
Seulement, quand elle lâche enfin son épaule, elle murmure

« Une étoile… »

Et se décale de quelques centimètres, avant de recommencer, se mettant en devoir d'orner son épaule d'un deuxième suçon.

« Deux étoiles… »

Là, Mustang a un léger doute. Mais ne peut rien faire pour la stopper, trop interloqué par cette conduite.

« Trois étoiles… hmmm. Colonel… »

Mustang n'ose rien répondre.

« Ai-je oublié quelque chose ? » demande-t-elle dans un souffle.

Incroyable mais vrai, Mustang ne sait plus où mettre ses mains.

« Ah, oui. Il faut bien un bouton, pour tenir la patte de vos galons… »

Et avec ça, elle le mord. Sauvagement. Là juste sous le cou, où ça fait bien mal, ses dents laissent une belle trace ronde. Et elle recommence son manège sur l'autre l'épaule. Enfin, sa main sur le cœur battant de celui qui se demande si oui ou non il se qualifie d' « amant » en ce moment, elle demande,

« Colonel, quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre que vous, dites-moi, vous avez dû être décoré plusieurs fois ? combien de médailles avez-vous reçues ? »

Le temps qu'elle termine sa phrase, ce n'est plus une caresse du plat de la main ni même du bout des doigts, qu'elle prépare. Ses jolis ongles, solides et surtout terriblement acérés, effleurent la poitrine, prêts à griffer.

Jetons là un voile pudique et retournons à l'instant présent…

Mustang se cogne la tête contre son bureau en gémissant. Hawkeye ouvre bien malgré elle des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. _Jamais_on ne l'a vu dans cet état auparavant.

Tous se remettent très discrètement au travail. Dans un silence de plomb, à peine entrecoupé du tac-tac des machines à écrire, et occasionnellement, du scritch d'une plume qui signe un rapport ou d'une feuille qui flappe.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Breda murmure,

« Fury, c'est sûr que c'était pas toi dont il parlait, hein ? »

Fury étrangle un couinement de surprise et laisse échapper son stylo. Farman jette un regard ahuri à Breda.

« Oh, je demandais juste…  
- Second lieutenant Breda, vous avez des idées inquiétantes. »

Après un moment de silence, Farman reprend,  
« Hé ben merci, j'arrive plus à m'ôter cette image de la tête, maintenant.  
- Quelle image ? s'intéresse Havoc.  
- Ben, Fury et le Colonel… avec une laisse.  
- Bon, qui a des idées tordues, maintenant ? »

Mustang a l'air d'être mort. Hawkeye fait semblant d'être sourde et aveugle. Fury essaie d'avoir l'air de ne pas être là du tout.  
Breda, Farman et Havoc se remettent à faire semblant de travailler. Armstrong fredonne une chansonnette en se lissant la moustache.

« Qui tenait la laisse ? se demande Breda à voix basse.  
- Le Colonel, souffle Farman.  
- On sait jamais…  
- Une laisse et un collier en cuir rouge, ordinaires. Pas de pointes ou ce genre de trucs.  
- Ça, je voulais pas le savoir…  
- Pourquoi rouge et pas noir, ou fauve naturel ? intervient Havoc.  
- Non, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir ! »

Fury regarde fixement son bureau en se demandant s'il pourrait se cacher dessous. Visiblement, il doit y penser très, très fort, puisque Breda remarque, pince-sans-rire  
« Vous tenez vraiment à passer en dessous du bureau ? Continuez comme ça et je me ferai des idées sur vous et _Havoc_. »

Havoc recrache sa cigarette. Fury gémit et se cogne la tête contre le bureau, dans une belle imitation du Colonel.  
Armstrong lui tapote le dos.

« Allons, allons.  
- Z'est un cauchemar. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…  
- Un peu de courage, voyons ! Tout n'est pas si catastrophique : »

Et, arrachant sa chemise et prenant la pose un genou au sol, bras tendus

« Laissez-les dire. Si ça peut vous consoler, moi au moins je vous aime ! »

Havoc, Breda et Farman regardent avec des yeux façon boules de billard. Ont-ils oui ou non vu cette étincelle se transformer en petit cœur rose ?

Mustang entr'ouvre une paupière. Hawkeye décide qu'elle a un urgent besoin de café, et puis qu'il faut qu'elle aille vérifier auprès du service de coordination s'ils n'ont pas encore de la paperasse supplémentaire. Même si le bureau croule déjà sous les piles de papier. Elle est même prête à écouter la secrétaire lui raconter sa vie façon Maes Hughes.

Farman touche d'un doigt prudent l'épaule de Fury. Pouic, pouic… non, il reste complètment prostré.  
« Je crois qu'il est mort… »  
Comme quoi Havoc n'a pas l'exclusivité de la catatonie en cas de choc émotionnel.

Armstrong toussote et détourne la conversation, l'air de rien. S'adressant cette fois à Havoc, lequel repêche d'une main peu assurée sa cigarette, partie rouler entre les paperasses diverses jonchant son bureau.

« Alors, à ce que j'apprends, vous devez une fière chandelle au Colonel pour vous avoir tiré d'un mauvais pas ? »

Toujours vautré sur son bureau, Mustang ronchonne quelque chose d'inintelligible. Finalement, il se remet vaguement au travail. Avec un sourire narquois, Havoc rétorque,

« J'aurais jamais cru être un jour ravi qu'il me souffle une conquête sous le nez !  
- Étonnant, hein ? je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi le Colonel s'obstinait à traquer vos conquêtes… s'interroge Farman.  
- Alors qu'il pourrait se contenter de celles qui lui tombent naturellement dans les bras, renchérit Breda.  
- Ah, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, quand même !  
- N'est-ce pas étrange, tout de même ? » demande Armstrong.

Les regards de ses collègues sur lui, sans comprendre.

« Oui, pourquoi le Colonel fait-il une fixation sur vos intérêts amoureux, insiste Armstrong, s'adressant à un Havoc incrédule.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache ! Il doit être tordu pis c'est tout. Veux pas en savoir plus.  
- Pourtant, ça pourrait être intéressant… émet Farman.  
- Non, ça l'est pas.  
- Je suis certain que ça cache quelque chose de plus profond, insinue fort peu subtilement un Armstrong faisant discrètement jouer ses muscles.  
- Vous n'êtes pas en train de supposer, commence lentement Havoc…  
...qu'il fait une fixation sur _moi_? » finit-il en détachant chaque mot.

Armstrong continue sa démonstration de muscles, l'air de rien. La cigarette déjà malmenée que Havoc recrache de nouveau atterrit sur le bureau d'en face. Havoc se redresse brusquement, les deux mains à plat sur le bureau. Le mouvement brutal renverse le mug de Breda.

« VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ? »

Indifférent aux vociférations de Havoc, le thé de Breda fait une jolie tache brunâtre sur le rapport qu'il vient de finir, et lui coule sur la cuisse. Heureusement, il avait déjà refroidi depuis un bout de temps, et ne cause qu'une grimace d'inconfort. Au moins, on échappe au Glapissement du Lieutenant Ébouillanté, ponctuation désagréable à la Symphonie du Travail de Bureau qui Part en Vrille. Quoique, au point où sont les choses, on ne doit plus être à ça près…

Hawkeye, qui revenait avec son café, préfère battre en retraite. Non, elle ne veut pas savoir la cause de ces hurlements. Non, elle ne veut pas. Elle a probablement oublié quelque part un dossier très important qu'elle aurait dû avoir à la main tout à l'heure. Il faut absolument qu'elle le retrouve _maintenant_…  
Hélas, elle ne s'éloigne pas assez vite et les hurlements de Havoc l'atteignent quand même.

Dans le bureau, Mustang regarde fixement ses mains ouvertes. Intérieurement, il se répète comme un mantra  
_On ne brûle pas un camarade, on ne brûle pas un compagnon d'armes, on ne brûle pas un collègue… non, je ne ferai pas comme Kimblee… _  
N'empêche que ses doigts tremblent et qu'ils sont bien près de claquer tous seuls.

À la place, c'est la porte qui claque sur une Riza qui se demande, _au nom du ciel_, pourquoi _est-ce qu'elle a juré de suivre pareil olibrius, à l'origine, et pourquoi faut-il qu'il s'entoure de subordonnés tous plus cinglés les uns que les autres !_

Dans le couloir, elle se passe la main sur le front, hésitant encore à retourner dans le bureau et décharger son précieux flingue en direction du plafond, exigeant que tout le monde se remette à bosser – tant pis pour les occupants de l'étage supérieur - ou chercher un moyen de suggérer une inspection-surprise au Généralissime…  
Pour la première fois des années, l'inaltérable Riza Hawkeye se sent comme une envie de pleurer de découragement.


	6. dans les flammes

**Titre : **Ça sent le roussi, les gars !  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages : **Jean Havoc, le reste de l'équipe Mustang, et des terroristes  
**Genre : **un peu d'action/humour noir  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#15 et 18, « mort dans les flammes/mort de peur » pour 30morts  
**Nombre de mots : **400+

oOo

Combattre les flammes par les flammes, qui y a pensé en premier ?  
Pour le sous-lieutenant Havoc, la question est purement rhétorique. Pas question de réfléchir à des histoires de chimie, de stoechiométrie, de combustible et de comburant. Cette phrase en boucle est tout ce qui l'empêche de se demander si ce n'est pas lui-même qui va servir de combustible bientôt.

Des terroristes se sont amusés à planter des bombes incendiaires ; aux messages qu'ils ont laissés, l'on a vite supposé qu'ils en veulent au « Héros d'Ishval » et maintenant, voilà, ils touchent presque à leur but : le détruire, et ses hommes en prime, ou bien y passer si la contre-attaque est efficace.

Les flammes font rage autour d'eux et Jean Havoc se considère déjà comme mort.  
Outre l'incendie allumé par ces fous, voilà t'y pas que le Colonel lui-même crée ses propres flammes pour riposter !

La chaleur est suffocante. Il sent les petits cheveux sur sa nuque frisoter tous seuls, un peu plus et ils crameront, devine-t-il. Déjà des flammèches les frôlent, s'échappant follement du brasier alentour. Un tourbillon rugit autour d'eux et coupe toute fuite, pour eux comme pour leurs adversaires. Ils sont tous prisonniers de ce bâtiment transformé en enfer ardent et en passe de s'effondrer.  
Ils ne tiendront plus bien longtemps.

Les autres, leurs adversaires, tombent, les vêtements déjà roussis et fumants. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'être réellement brûlés, sans doute, mais ont été simplement rattrapés par les fumées toxiques et le manque d'oxygène. C'est plus propre et peut-être plus honorable pour le Colonel mais ça ne présage rien de bon.

Et tout explose.

Le toit, soufflé, s'envole.

Curieusement, sans débris qui les écraseraient en retombant.

Et les flammes s'évanouissent dans l'air pourtant renouvelé au lieu de redoubler.

« Et voilà, se vante Mustang. Leur propre feu, retourné contre eux. Car la vraie maîtrise n'est pas seulement de le créer et le diriger : il faut aussi savoir l'éteindre. Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? »

À qui s'adresse-t-il, à ses adversaires tombés qui ne l'entendent plus ou à ses propres hommes impuissants qui croyaient leur dernière heure arrivée et même déjà dépassée ?  
Ses hommes qui avaient, techniquement, déjà entendu décrire à quel point leur chef disposait d'une puissance monstrueuse, mais ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi en action...

« Ben on aura tous appris quelque chose aujourd'hui.  
- Moi, c'est pourquoi nos uniformes portent ces stupides demi-capes à la ceinture. C'est pour le camouflage et c'était ça ou les pantalons marron. J'vous jure. »


End file.
